Iron Bisharp
Iron Bisharp is a movie put together by PokeRob, about the story of a Bisharp who conquers it all. MovieCategory:MoviesCategory:SpecialsCategory:PokeHeroes UniverseCategory:PokeRobCategory:ScootersfoodCategory:LEGOPug4 thePug Bisharp fell to his knees, hands at his eyes. The soft grass below him tried to comfort him silently, but instead pained him to no end. He watched his mothers, his only family, body, float away slowly, red coating over the lake. Police officers surrounded him, investigating the unconscious body of the killer on the shore. A police officer walked up to him, and told him that the killer was sentenced to private execution next week. Bisharp still felt bad about the situation. Nobody had witnessed the scene but the weirdly unconscious killer and his dead mother. But why would the killer be unconscious? There was the high probability that his mother fought back, but his mother was more the kind of person who would talk it out. It just didn't seem right. This wasn't his mothers killer. He knew it. And he vowed to track down the real killer. And that, my friends was my story. My story is the reason I stand here today, hanging from a rope above a concrete plate over a lake, about to die the same fate of my mother. The reason I am, Iron Bisharp. I was fifteen when it happened, but still young enough to be affected by it forever. I was given a thousand dollar grant for when I was the age twenty, and was meanwhile put in an orphan home. I was worked to no end, constantly scraping gum off tables or washing walls or the owners car, until one day, I was adopted. I lived very happily with my new family for about a month, until I woke up to find, in my new parents room, my dad's side of the bed coated with blood and my mom with a knife in her throat. I must have been jinxed for the rest of my life, or something. Must've. Everywhere I went, something happened. Until I was twenty. I used the thousand dollars to buy a nice house, and lots of engineering and building equipment and tools. I had no love until the age of twenty five, but never asked her out. Too dangerous...for her. Over the years, I built a suit that could not only protect me, but my families. It had a voice built inside it- a voice that became my only friend until I was older. Now here I am, age thirty two, in that very suit, floating in the air, a dock exploding below me. I shot a ray at the Gengar below, shooting him off the dock. He threw a Shadow Ball at me, forcing me back into a building. The buildings wall crushed behind me, breaking on my force of impact. I quickly attacked the Gengar, zooming from the building to him, my fist colliding with its cheek. Gengar fell, unconscious. As he fall into the water, I noticed a tattoo on his arm. a circle, with two triangles inside it. I had a flashback. "Mom, why do you have that tattoo?" "Oh, Bisharp, honey, it represents hope." Now here I am, looking at a villain with the same tattoo. What if it meant more than that? The Gengars eyes blinked open. I grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him into the air. "Who are you working with? I need anwsers, now." He stumbled, and then opened his mouth slowly. "I work with the German Forces of Hope, or GFOH. N-n-now, please, don't kill me!" Hope. Looks like I've found my destination. First stop, Germany.